1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to an improved cocking assembly and, more particularly, to an improved cocking assembly for a crossbow.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Crossbows have been known for centuries. By allowing the shooter to mechanically retain the bow in a cocked position, the shooter is provided an advantage over a traditional archer who must utilize muscular force to retain the bow in the cocked position. In a typical crossbow assembly, a cocking mechanism is utilized whereby two hooks are applied to the bowstring to draw the bowstring rearward into engagement with a retainer pin or other device utilized to retain the bowstring in the cocked position until the trigger is pulled. It is also known in the art to provide a crossbow with a cocking mechanism utilizing a single hook as described more fully in United States Letters Patent Application No. 11/029,879, which is incorporated herein by reference.
Whether the cocking mechanism utilizes a single hook or a plurality of hooks, the user typically winds or otherwise engages the cocking mechanism to pull the hooks rearward as they engage the bowstring. Once the bowstring has been pulled to the desired powerstroke, a retainer is either manually or automatically positioned in the path of the bowstring. The cocking mechanism is thereafter released or reversed to move the bowstring into contact with the retainer. Once the bowstring is in contact with the retainer, the user disengages the hook of the cocking mechanism from the bowstring and moves the hook out of the path of the bowstring.
While manual movement of the hook out of engagement with the bowstring moves the hook out of the line of fire of the bowstring, the additional movement required for such an action is time consuming and often places the user's fingers in the path of the bowstring. If the crossbow were inadvertently fired at this time, injury could occur to the user's fingers. An additional drawback associated with the prior art is the noise and movement required to disengage the hook from the bowstring. In many situations, it would be desirable to reduce noise and movement to avoid scaring away game which may be in the area.
The difficulties encountered in the prior art discussed hereinabove are substantially eliminated by the present invention.